


Five stages

by SakiJune



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un lieto evento si accompagna ad una tragedia che segnerà la vita dei protagonisti e li porterà ad affrontare ognuno la propria natura, nel bene e nel male.<br/>"Adesso basta, Howdini, lo spettacolo è durato anche troppo. Non c'è nessuno che guarda, puoi svelarmi il trucco per farti riapparire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Negazione (Howard)

Ciao, piccolo. Mi dispiace di aver combinato questo pasticcio.  
Volevo solo vederti prima di tutti gli altri.  
La tua faccina... sto provando ad immaginarla, ma so che la realtà sarà migliore di qualsiasi supposizione.  
Tenerti in braccio, respirare il tuo odore, guardarti negli occhi e scoprire un po' di me. Una metà di me, la migliore.  
C'è stato un tempo in cui ho dovuto scegliere, scegliere se mollare tutto o andare avanti. Sposare la donna che amavo, anche se si era rivelata diversa da come l'avevo conosciuta, e rinunciare non solo ai miei sogni più ambiziosi, ma persino al mio lavoro... oppure dirle addio e tornare alla mia routine di ingegnere arrapato.  
Non c'è voluto molto, sai, per capire cosa dovevo fare. E sono andato avanti, ho accettato le sue condizioni, anche quelle più assurde: lo so, ti ho regalato una madre snaturata, però hai me. Io ti amerò per tutti e due, te lo prometto. E poi... chissà... potrebbe cambiare idea. Forse proprio in questo momento dentro di lei si sta sciogliendo qualcosa, ti riconosce, ti sorride ed inizia a volerti bene.  
Se invece il miracolo non dovesse accadere, non preoccuparti, davvero. Sarò papà e mamma insieme, sarò tutto quello che vuoi. Sai chi mi ha dato la forza di decidere? Leonard. Sì, lo conoscerai, è un grande: riesce in imprese impossibili, come conquistare la bellissima dirimpettaia quasi senza fatica (tenersela stretta è più complicato, ma ci sta lavorando su) e guardare un film di Nora Ephron senza addormentarsi. Ok, anche Raj guarda quei film, ma la differenza è che a Raj piacciono  _davvero_. Conoscerai anche lui, certo. Quello che volevo dire di Leonard è... lui ha questa madre-robot, e chi la capisce è bravo, scrive libri su libri per dare consigli agli altri ma non è minimamente in grado di provare affetto per la sua famiglia. Ecco, pensavo, se è venuto su così bene nonostante questo, c'è speranza anche per te. No, non è ironia.  
Tua madre non potrà essere peggiore di Beverly Hofstadter, te lo garantisco.  
Andrà tutto bene, devo crederci, e devi crederci anche tu.  
Altrimenti sarà tutto più difficile-  
  
...  
  
Il mese scorso parlavamo di nomi... nomi ebrei, nomi cattolici...  
Le ho detto che mia madre non si immischia in queste cose. Strano, vero? Sono poche le cose in cui non si immischia.  
E alla fine è sbottata con un "Scegli tu, per me fa lo stesso, basta che non te ne esci con Wolverine o Ka'ah".  
A parte che Logan non è affatto un brutto nome... però ci ho pensato, devi chiamarti Anthony. Come Howard e Tony Stark. Nel secondo film lui trova quel nastro dove suo padre gli dice "La mia più grande creazione sei tu". Io mi sento così. E poi a tua madre Robert Downey Jr. piace un sacco.  
  
...  
  
Ah.  
Se ci fosse un medico dei telefilm mi starebbe già dicendo che non devo parlare. Ma l'ambulanza è ancora lontana, o forse sono io che non riesco a sentirla.  
L'importante è resistere. E per resistere devo pensare a te, a come sarà bello accarezzarti, ridere mentre con una manina mi tiri i capelli.  
Lei cederà, non può resistere a tanto amore.  
 _Deve_ amarti.  
Perché c'è una possibilità, non ci voglio pensare, ma potrei anche non-  
  
...  
...  
...


	2. Rabbia (Bernadette)

Non erano questi i patti, Howard. Non eravamo d'accordo così. Ti avevo spiegato molto bene quali erano le mie priorità, non mi sarei mai impelagata in questa... questa... faccenda se non fossi stata più che certa di avere tutto il tuo appoggio.  
Eri tu che volevi dei bambini. E ammettiamolo: eri tu quello con meno prospettive di carriera. Tutte quelle ciance sui viaggi nello spazio non avrebbero mai portato a niente, e se è vero che hai fatto finire il Mars Rover in un cratere, beh... la dice lunga sulle tue capacità. Sono io quella che ha lavorato in un ristorante per pagarsi gli studi, mi sembra, non c'era ragione per rinunciare ai miei obiettivi. Ed eri d'accordo, sì o no?  
Mi hai assicurato che non c'erano problemi, sì o no?  
Adesso invece cosa fai? Ora che ti ho scodellato il pupetto, che potresti dirmi grazie, tesoro, ora me ne occupo io, no! Mi lasci da sola!  
Penny continuava a chiedermelo, prima del matrimonio: "Sei proprio sicura di volerlo sposare?" e mi sembrava strano, ma ovvio, certo che sono convinta, lo amo e lui ama me, e farà tutto ciò che voglio.  
Ma no!  
Mi pianti in asso come una stupida e avevi l'occasione di dirmi qualcosa, di dirmi "Bernadette, ti amo, mi dispiace" e invece cosa trovo?  
Accenditi!  
Brutto!   
Coso!  
Io non sarò come la dottoressa Hofstadter, ma che bella teoria! Si sprigionerà una magia e di colpo l'odore di pannolini sporchi mi sembrerà caprifoglio e mentuccia! Io sono quella che sono. C'è tua madre che è dimagrita dieci chili, e farnetica sulle pappine kosher, e che il latte in polvere è stata una pessima idea, ma PER QUALE ASSURDO MOTIVO DOVREI FARMI MORDERE LE TETTE DA QUALCUNO CHE NON FOSSE SUO FIGLIO, SIGNORA WOLOWITZ?  
Ho riascoltato il messaggio su questo iPod un migliaio di volte, e non c'è una parola per me. Su di me, ma non per me. Sul fatto che sono snaturata e che mi piace Robert Dow-  
Mi piacevi _tu_ , stupido!  
Volevo te, te e basta, niente genitori o marmocchi di mezzo, era così difficile da capire?  
Ci sono cresciuta tra fratellini urlanti e parenti impiccioni, volevo aria fresca! Volevo un'altra vita!  
Tu non dovevi farmi una cosa simile, non dovevi permetterti, hai capito?  
Adesso basta, Howdini, lo spettacolo è durato anche troppo. Non c'è nessuno che guarda, puoi svelarmi il trucco per farti riapparire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi hanno assicurato che gli iPod di nuova generazione hanno il registratore vocale incorporato, spero sia vero altrimenti non sarebbe la prima volta che commetto un errore assurdo XD


	3. Senso di colpa (Sheldon e Gablehouser)

Il dottor Gablehouser spostò la sedia di fronte alla sua scrivania e fece accomodare Sheldon. Andò a chiudere la porta, lasciando che il silenzio gonfiasse l'aria della stanza,  prendendo invece tra le mani il blocco di fogli rilegati nella copisteria della facoltà. Ne rilesse il titolo, guardando di sottecchi il giovane autore del saggio.  
  
 _La colpa. Appunti sull'uso giudiziario di un'esperienza percentuale._  
  
\- Dottor Cooper, nonostante quanto asserito da Lei tempo fa, la mia intelligenza è proporzionata con il lavoro che svolgo...  
\- La mia invece è  _sproporzionata_ , Dottor Gablehouser, per questo mi sono addentrato in un campo- no, no, continui.  
\- Perciò non le chiederò cosa significa "esperienza percentuale". Le domando invece perché si sia voluto addentrare in un _campo di patate_  così impreciso e frustrante quale l'etica.  
\- Si tratta dell'elaborazione di dati da me acquisiti, sviluppata sulle basi oggettive dei più recenti studi in mio possesso. - Non capiva perché il suo interlocutore, solitamente sulla difensiva, tutto intento a salvaguardare fama e rendite dalla cruda verità dell'ignoranza che riusciva ormai a nascondere appena, avesse cambiato atteggiamento. Tentò di risvegliarne l'ira attingendo alla vecchia riserva di puntualizzazioni: - Vorrei farle notare che per quanto la sua battuta possa risultare divertente, l'immagine che si ha di un campo di patate non corrisponde alla pur colorita metafora che ha tentato di farmi visualizzare...  
Nulla. Non riusciva a far aggrottare le sopracciglia del capo-dipartimento più di quando fosse mai riuscito a convincere Raj che i fumetti di Archie non sono classificabili sotto la dicitura "roba tosta".  
Abbandonò la frase a metà, quando con orrore si accorse che conosceva quell'espressione. Era la manifestazione facciale di un sentimento di pietà. Il dottor Gablehouser, il suo quasi-nuovo-papà, provava compassione per lui, per ciò che era accaduto quella sera maledetta.  
(Aveva preso a chiamarla così: sebbene la superstizione esulasse dal suo orizzonte intellettivo in quanto priva di elementi scientifici, in fondo suonava bene. Un po' come quella frase che diceva Penny comparando la temperatura di una stanza a quella di una struttura per fondere i metalli)  
(Stava cambiando)  
(Si stava trasformando in)  
\- Vorrei che giocassimo entrambi a carte scoperte. Lei si sente in colpa per quanto è successo al suo amico, dottor Cooper. E mi creda, non ha senso continuare a tormentarsi in questo modo.  
Aveva cercato di ridurre quella sensazione dilaniante in numeri ed astrazioni, per poi riadattarli alla realtà globale del sistema giuridico americano. E stava funzionando, cioè, avrebbe funzionato una volta presentata la sua teoria al pubblico. La sua responsabilità circa l'accaduto avrebbe preso il suo posto nella mappa spaziotemporale dei crimini commessi dall'umanità, un ruolo infinitesimale. Rassicurante.  
(un essere umano di tipo inferiore)  
(Sheldon 0.9)  
\- Dottor Gablehouser, non ho bisogno della sua psicologia spicciola. La riservi per i suoi manualetti da discount. - La sua lingua era tornata a lavorare a pieno ritmo, ma quello sdegno gratuito era ormai solo un riflesso.  
  
Gablehouser aveva parlato a lungo con la signora Cooper al telefono. Ad un certo punto l'aveva sentita piangere e l'aveva rassicurata che non aveva intenzione di licenziare Sheldon. Fino a quando le sue incursioni nell'universo filosofico non l'avessero distratto dalla ricerca assegnatagli dall'università, non c'era ragione di allontanarlo dal suo lavoro. Anzi, si sarebbe impegnato a motivarlo ulteriormente perché raggiungesse obiettivi concreti.  
Anche questo, in qualche misura, aveva funzionato. Dopotutto, uno dei punti principali della teoria etica di Sheldon si chiamava "Utilità del colpevole all'interno della società, proporzionata al suo reato".  
Che poi, il dottor Hofstadter gli aveva spiegato in che cosa consisteva questa presunta percentuale di colpevolezza, e sarebbe stata una cosa da ridere... se fosse stato opportuno ridere in una situazione del genere, ovviamente.  
  
\- Psicologia? Non è il mio ramo, dottor Cooper. Vorrei solo che inserisse tra le fonti di questi suoi studi anche il parere di un osservatore esterno, e questo parere consiste nella convinzione che... prenda appunti, coraggio, ho altro da fare oggi... "Nell'ottica neutrale di un osservatore Z, il semplice riferire ad un soggetto Y che sua moglie ha partorito il loro primo figlio con due giorni di anticipo non è direttamente correlato con la decisione di Y di scapicollarsi in mezzo ad un acquazzone. Aggiungerei: specialmente se X, il latore della notizia, ha svolto malvolentieri il suo compito e si è limitato ad esporre i fatti senza esercitare pressioni sul soggetto". Ha scritto tutto? Ora vada. Quando avrà accorpato questi nuovi dati al suo studio, sarò lieto di farlo pervenire al docente di Filosofia del City College.  
  
Quelle due parole, "City College", andarono dritte alla meta; Sheldon fissò il suo interlocutore con tutto il disprezzo possibile. Più che mai rigido e trasudante indignazione, lasciò l'ufficio senza dire una parola.  
Non appena al di là della porta, però, le forze gli vennero meno. Adocchiò un cestino dei rifiuti accanto ad un distributore di bibite e vi gettò il blocco. Si sentiva esausto ed insieme rigenerato.  
(Sheldon 1.0, rivisitato)  
Trascorse quasi un'ora a fissare il vuoto, seduto nel suo studio. L'imponente scrivania di Raj continuava ad occupare metà stanza senza che il suo proprietario ne facesse uso.  
D'un tratto parve trasalire, come ad un rumore, più probabilmente ad un'idea. Andò alla lavagna e cancellò una riga, la riscrisse... lo si poteva quasi sentir ruminare.  
Aveva urgente bisogno di un confronto con una mente  _davvero_ inferiore, prima di scendere egli stesso a livelli preoccupanti, pensò. Koothrappali doveva tornare al lavoro, senza se e senza ma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La scelta dei personaggi per la terza fase è stata spontanea, anche perché il primo nucleo della fic è stato questo... salvo poi, tramite ricerche, scoprire che esistono diverse versioni di questo modello (ed in realtà è più comune trovare come terza fase la cosiddetta "contrattazione"). Ok, boh, ve l'ho detto. Ma forse è più interessante sapere che nella versione originale la "colpa" di Sheldon era molto più concreta u.u


	4. Depressione (Sheldon e Rajesh)

L'odore che sente appena entrato è quello di piatti sporchi, ma non c'è molto nel lavandino. La maggioranza dei bicchieri sono ai piedi del divano insieme a varie lattine, cartoni di pizza e di take-away. Questo preoccupa Sheldon ben più del fatto che il proprietario dell'appartamento non si presenti al lavoro da diverse settimane; se c'è un campo in cui Rajesh ha del talento è la cucina, non certo l'astrofisica. Talento che ha scoperto solo di recente, da quando è diventato l'unico single del gruppo, e che stavano iniziando ad apprezzare... soprattutto perché se ha il dubbio su uno o più ingredienti, può chiederglielo direttamente e non consultare il centro antiveleni come capita spesso con la rosticceria cinese all'angolo di Colorado Boulevard.  
Sui mobili c'è uno strato di polvere notevole, e rimpiange di non essersi portato una mascherina. Guarda verso la porta d'ingresso, vagamente preoccupato di averla trovata socchiusa, ma questo tipo di disordine non ha niente a che vedere con i ladri. Sulla Xbox ci sono due custodie di giochi: una, aperta, sporca di qualcosa che sembra senape; probabilmente il gioco è inserito nella console. L'altra, ancora nel cellophane, non è nemmeno impolverata. Quando legge il titolo, non impiega molto a ricordare che Howard gliel'aveva regalato a Natale.  
Si rende conto di avere ancora in mano la posta che traboccava dalla cassetta giù all'ingresso, e l'appoggia su un angolo libero del tavolino. Ora sente un altro odore, che gli riporta alla mente ricordi poco piacevoli: birra. È come se tutto il tappeto ne fosse impregnato. Non sa se la nausea che inizia a salirgli dallo stomaco sia dovuta solo a questo, c'entra anche il silenzio. La voglia di dare una riordinata e una lustrata a questo caos è tanta, ma è maggiore la consapevolezza che, se tutto fosse lustro e in ordine, quel silenzio sarebbe molto più amaro.  
  
La porta del bagno, che appare in disordine esattamente come il soggiorno, è spalancata e dapprincipio Sheldon non ha nessuna intenzione di andare oltre. Le orecchie cominciano a ronzargli quando vede un liquido rosso sul pavimento, e tenta senza risultato di deglutire. Allora decide di entrare: ci sono faccende urgenti in cui persino le sue idiosincrasie si fanno da parte, un po' come quando fece esplodere l'ascensore evitando a Leonard una bruttissima fine.  
La vasca è vuota, incrostata di sapone. Sul bordo, una boccetta di docciaschiuma alla ciliegia rovesciata.  
Le sue labbra hanno un inconsapevole ma incontenibile tremito di sollievo.  
  
Gli rimane solo la camera da letto, ma questa volta la porta si rivela un ostacolo concreto. Bussa tre volte.  
\- Raj?  
Faccende urgenti.  
Toc. Toc. Toc.  
\- Raj?  
Ma non abbastanza per fare un'eccezione a certe regole.  
Toc. Toc. Toc.  
\- Raj...  
Apre e si ritrae un poco per l'aria di chiuso che emana la stanza. Il silenzio non è più tanto opprimente, adesso. C'è un respiro pesante, regolare, a guidare il tempo e lo spazio senza bisogno di formule.  
Fa scattare l'interruttore e l'atmosfera da film horror svanisce, Koothrappali emette un mugolìo avviluppandosi nel lenzuolo stropicciato.  
Sheldon prende fiato: - Leonard ha contattato tua sorella, non credo tu abbia molta scelta. O torni al lavoro con me, o lei viene e ti riporta in India.  
  
Resta in piedi fuori dalla camera, mentre il suo collega incespica verso il bagno. Lo sente tossire ed emettere qualche altro suono che preferisce non classificare. Poi la doccia scroscia e per un po' si sente orgoglioso di se stesso. Lo sguardo gli cade di nuovo su quel videogioco intonso, quella sua confezione rilucente. Non c'è nient'altro che brilla qui, pensa, è tutto così opaco e spento.  
Mentre è immerso in un groviglio di pensieri sempre più affollato, il rumore dell'asciugacapelli ha ormai sostituito quello dell'acqua.  
Mentre Raj va a vestirsi, Sheldon si rende stranamente conto di non essere affatto compiaciuto dalla sua obbedienza. Avrebbe preferito sentirlo protestare, doverlo convincere? Oh, davvero?  
\- Andiamo, la mensa apre tra mezz'ora e non ho intenzione di pranzare troppo tardi.  
Telefona a Leonard e lo rassicura che la missione è andata a buon fine, Priya può evitare un viaggio in aereo.  
\- Mi aspetto che domani tu sia sufficientemente in forma per guidare, sai quanto odio gli autobus. Per oggi farò un'eccezione.  
E più tardi, anche se la pelle gli formicola al pensiero delle colonie di germi che affollano i sedili, ritiene con sufficiente certezza che sedersi accanto a Raj sia una convenzione sociale non opzionale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non riesco assolutamente a mettermi nei panni di Raj senza trasudare banalità, retorica e John Hamish Watson, perciò ho preferito lasciar parlare Cooper anche in questo caso, e lasciar trasparire la fase che Raj sta passando dallo stato del suo appartamento.  
> L'accenno al videogioco ancora da aprire (e misteriosamente pulito) è autobiografico. Una persona a cui tengo molto mi regalò un libro, poi ci allontanammo... non riuscii a leggerlo per molti mesi, lo tenevo tra le mani e lo sfogliavo. Alla fine l'ho letto, però, per fortuna :)


	5. Chapter 5

Penny, ho bisogno che mi ami.

E non chiedermi se è giusto tu sai che lo è. È giusto perché in macchina con Stuart mentre ti baciava hai detto il mio nome perché prima che partissi per l'Artico mi hai abbracciato tanto a lungo e sembrava che non volessi lasciarmi andare, perché tuo padre spera sempre che torni con me e vorrei dirgli che finalmente ce l'ho fatta a riconquistarti, perché ogni volta che proviamo a restare amici prima o poi ricadiamo in un bacio e tutto ricomincia, ma soprattutto è giusto perché siamo vivi, siamo vivi Penny siamo noi lo senti sono io sono qui con te e ti ho amata tutto questo tempo e so che non posso più aspettare non ha senso aspettare quando domani ci può succedere qualunque cosa e non è un calcolo delle probabilità Penny è la vita... è la vita e mi fa paura, ma tra le tue braccia non ho più paura di niente Penny stringimi più forte ti amo

E continuo a pensare che lo detestavo davvero, e sembra una bestemmia da dire adesso lo so ma tu capisci cosa intendo mi vergognavo di presentarlo a Bernadette e ora guardami è lei che odio è di lei che mi vergogno lo so lo so che lo amava ma come si può amare davvero e non desiderare una famiglia vera tu non lo vuoi? Forse ti stancherai di me con il tempo è già successo ma posso rimediare hai ancora quegli opuscoli del City College? Posso essere migliore possiamo raggiungere qualsiasi cosa finché siamo vivi e abbiamo forza per guardare avanti io... davanti a me adesso vedo i tuoi occhi e riesco solo a dire ti amo anch'io Leonard fa ancora freddo scaldami quando arriva la primavera? Sono passati già tre mesi e piove di nuovo come quella sera avevamo litigato come al solito eri in ritardo per la conferenza e io che lottavo con la cinghietta della scarpa "E allora vai da solo dalle tue particelle stratosferiche" e hai sbattuto la porta era la prima volta che ti arrabbiavi così ho pensato è finita e ho guardato la bottiglia del vino ma poi ho sentito la tua suoneria squillare e ho pensato "Che diavolo, gli chiederò scusa" e quando ho allacciato la cinghietta e sono scesa eri lì sulle scale e senza guardarmi hai detto solo "Non riuscirò a guidare, ho bisogno di te" e tremavi

Non devi odiare Bernadette, lei è fatta così.  
Un giorno scatterà qualcosa dentro di lei, ci riuscirà le esploderà dentro e non dovrà chiedere scusa a nessuno perché noi sappiamo che anche lei sta soffrendo. Non dovrà nemmeno chiedere scusa a Tony perché è ancora piccolo per capire ma se non dovesse cambiare nulla... io la prendo come ipotesi assurda, sai che ti dico avrà sempre noi non credo proprio che dovremo sempre andare a trovarlo di nascosto mentre lei è al lavoro ma anche così sei bellissima quando lo tieni in braccio e canti Soffice Kitty ti ricordi quando la cantavi a Sheldon? Avevamo bisogno di un altro bambino da accudire ora che lui ha Amy e devo dire che non se la cavano male insieme è incredibile

Perché mi hai fatto vedere quel film non dovevi farmelo vedere ora non riesco a smettere di pensarci "Sei la cosa più bella che ho creato" no com'è che diceva... che poi quell'attore faceva il sindaco di Fairview in Desperate Housewives, Leonard dimmi credi che Tony riuscirà mai a sentire quanto Howard gli volesse già bene riusciremo mai a spiegarglielo gli farai vedere quella scena? Non ho capito poi dopo quando crea l'elemento non doveva essere impossibile? Forse è questo che significa niente è impossibile quando ami e vuoi restare vivo cosa faremo con Raj non riesco più a vederlo in quello stato ma Sheldon è contento di come sta andando il progetto sai che devono andare a Boston giovedì prossimo e Amy va con loro restiamo soli non riesco a pensare a niente di meglio. Forse ha smesso di piovere apri la finestra per favore ti spiace guarda c'è ancora un Penny Blossom sotto il letto no non è che non passo l'aspirapolvere da allora è che ho ripreso a farli lo so dovrei averne ancora la nausea ma ehi se ci ripenso rido eravamo una squadra amore a che pensi? No non me lo mettere quel colore non c'entra niente con i miei capelli

Girati, guarda lo specchio, siamo bellissimi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualche appunto prima dei saluti:  
> -Sì, l'idea che la madre di Howard faccia vedere di nascosto il bambino a Leonard e Penny perché Bernadette non vuole è crudele, ma ricordate che io sono Saki-la-sadica *muahaha*  
> -La citazione nell'ultimo paragrafo si ricollega a quella del primo capitolo: l'attore che interpreta Howard Stark in Iron Man 2 è veramente lo stesso di Victor Lang in Desperate Housewives, e l'elemento che Tony crea su progetto di suo padre sarà la nuova fonte di energia che terrà in funzione il reattore.  
> -I Penny Blossom sono fermacapelli che Penny fabbricava in una puntata u.u  
> -Sì, sono consapevole che, dopo questi tentativi di monologo interiore, James Joyce si rivolterà nella tomba.  
> Angstily yours, SakiJune.


End file.
